


Please Return To Me My Love

by RedRomRomance



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Almost straight sex, F/M, Graphic death of said OC, M/M, Man on Man relations, OC death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-28 13:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRomRomance/pseuds/RedRomRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank was sent off to war for two and a half years. Finally he is coming home.</p><p>Five and a half years later?</p><p>Who is she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Heart Attack In Black Hair Dye

“Frankie, I-I don’t want you to leave!” No matter how hard I tried to stop it, my voice wouldn’t stop shaking and tears forced their way from under closed eyes. “What if I never see you again? I c-couldn’t handle t-that!”

“Gee, baby. No, no, no, no. Don’t cry shhhh…..” I felt his arms wrap around me, his army jacket scraping my face as I clutched onto him, not caring about the uncomfortable chair I was sitting on or how the armrest dug into my side from the position we were in. “I don’t want to go either, baby. It will only be two and a half years. And don’t worry; I will always come back to you. Love like ours goes beyond death. I can’t die as long as you are waiting for me. Will you wait for me, Gerard?”

I backed my face up so he could understand my crying mumble of “Forever, Frank. Forever”. His soft hands pushed my unruly hair out of my face so I could see him smile, or at least attempt to. It was a ghost of his usual always-so-happy-and-hyper smile.

“I love you so much, Gee. If it wasn’t for that fucked up law-,” He shook his head angrily, shoulder length black hair swinging. “When I get back,” He tried starting his speech a different way. “Oh God, I don’t want to leave my beautiful prince here. Gee, please stop crying! I can’t get onto a military plane crying. I love you.” 

Dragging my face up from where I had once again hidden it in his chest, he looked at my face, looking like he was trying to memorize it all over again, before looking into my eyes. His hazel meeting my green, both pairs watery with tears. Suddenly his lips were all over my face, quick sweet pecks over my nose, forehead, eyes, and once quickly over my lips, once again my nose before settling over my lips.

In this second it didn’t matte that we’re in a semi-crowded and dirty airport about to send Frank off into the military to fight someone else’s war. That he would be gone for two and a half years. That both of us were crying uncontrollably or who knew how many homophobes were walking around, it didn’t matter.

All that mattered was that this beautiful man was in my arms and I wanted him to stay there forever.

My hand wrapped itself in his hair and his found their way to my skinny-jean clad hips, pulling me closer. 

“Iero, Frank.”

We had to break away as the commander called out Frank’s name.

“I love you, Gee.”

“No, don’t go. Let’s run away, forget the stupid law. Pretend you are turning 19.” I begged shamelessly. 

He just laughed, not his usual giggle and sounding extremely forced. “When I get back, I’ll run away with you. If you will let me, of course.”

“You can run away with me anytime you want.”

This time his laugh sounded a little less forced.

“Last call for an Iero, Frank!”

We both stood up from the hideous blue chairs. Kissing my cheek I watched him walk away, turning around once to smile cheekily at me and wave just before boarding the plane. Once again just a shadow of his former smile. 

“I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you.” It just tumbled non-stop from my mouth, the tears blurring everything from my vision and the room was spinning until it dropped away and I felt the ghost of arms catch me as I fell.

~2 years and 5 months later.~

“I’m coming home, Gee! See, I told you I wouldn’t die!” His voice was a little distorted coming from my laptop screen. But considering he was in a different county, it was pretty good reception. The camera quality wasn’t that bad, either. 

The happy tears ran down both our faces as he crowed out the news, 

“I leave next month and should be home in time to celebrate your twenty-ninth birthday together!”

“You little fucker! You know I am turning twenty-two!” I laughed along with him too happy to be offended by the age joke. 

“Alright, whatever,” But he was smiling like an idiot. “I only have three minutes left. I love and miss you, Gee. I wish I could kiss you in person, but until then…….”

And we both kissed our hands and lightly touched our cameras respectively.

“Bye, Gee baby!”

“Bye, Frankie-love.”

And the screen went black with a wink until the little white box I knew so well came up.

‘The other party has disconnected, Good-bye.’

But for once I didn’t mind as much.  
My soldier was coming home.

~ 5 years, 4 months later~

“Gerard! You look so handsome! Oh, my baby boy is getting married! Look at you! How did I give birth to such beautifulness? I love you so much! And the pastor is here and even he commented on how well dressed you two were. And no, Gerard, that doesn’t mean you get to see your soon to be ‘wifey’.” She winked at me.

“Thanks, Ma.” She had been going on for a while, so Mikey and I had started one of our infamous ‘Way Brother Silent Conversations.’

 

I am happy for ya, Gerard.

Thanks, feels weird getting married a year after my baby brother.

Shut up! I’m not a baby!

You are to me.

Whatever, you nervous?

Yeah, kinda.

Ha ha, loser. You’re a loser, Gee.

Shut up Mikes. At least I was the one to propose.

There is nothing wrong with a girl proposing!

Nope, just the fact it proves the girl has more balls than the boy. 

Whatever, mom is done talking.

Thanks.

 

“I love ya, Ma.” I told her, pulling her into a hug before glancing at the clock in the dressing room we were in. 

“Ten minutes till I am to be in front of the alter. Ready to go guys?” I asked around

This in turn got a ‘ye-eah’ from Ray, who I had forgotten was in the room, and a ‘Fucking ready’ from Mikey. 

This, of course, got a ‘Michael! Watch your mouth!’ From Ma.

“Let’s go, Gerard. Here. Michael, give your brother a hug.”

After a semi-awkward forced hug to the bony fucker that is my brother, we proceeded to make it to the church. 

They walked in a side door as I walked up the aisle. 

Bob, a long time friend of ours, was our pastor for the ceremony.

“Good evening, Mr. Way.” I couldn’t be sure if he meant that to be sarcastic or not. His blonde hair and angelic face often hid the fact that his eyes always seemed to be laughing at you. 

Good evening, Pastor Bryar.” I returned, feeling my lips turn up in a smirk. 

“Two minutes till your new ‘wifey’ comes through the doors, turn to face them. 

What is with everyone and the ‘wifey’ comments? I’d get mad if I didn’t find them kinda funny myself. 

Either way, I turned to face the doors as if I had known to do that.

The wedding march sounded and everyone stood, watching the double doors opened to reveal the bride.

Christa looked absolutely stunning. The white dress clung to her curves perfectly and yet the dress managed to look flowy and loose. The black roses she carried complimented the dress wonderfully.

Her normal out of contol red hair was put up in a crazy intricate hairdo I know I will feel guilty about taking down later.

She caught me staring and smiled. A breathtaking smile that had me falling in love farther than before. I hadn’t known it possible. 

As soon as she was standing beside me I grabbed her hands, pulling her closer. I had to mentally slap myself to keep myself from kissing her just yet. 

My hearing faded in and out, but somehow I got through all of mine and her vows correctly.

“You may now kiss the bride.”

And kiss we did. Crowd be damned.

~*Three Month Time Lapse*~

“Gerard, honey! Can you run down to the store and get some milk, cheese, and a carton of eggs, please? I am up to my elbows in dough and I totally forgot we needed more. I need them for dinner. O know it’s only three, but better now than never.”

I practically vaulted off the couch at the question. The T.V in front of me was blaring some football game that I wasn’t actually interested in, but Christa was engrossed in, watching from over the breakfast bar. Sometimes she seemed manlier than I was. 

“Sure!” I almost shouted it in relief. Good-bye boredom! Football games are really not my thing. 

I am not really sure what she took my enthusiasm for, but didn’t comment on it. Just sent me a raised eyebrow and a ‘you’re weird but I love you.’ Smile, as I searched for my shoes, and trying to walk and put on socks at the same time, before going back to yelling profanities at the screen.

“Bye, Chris! I’ll be back soon!”

“Trying to get away from me are you?” She shouted at me in mock-anger from the kitchen where she was literally up to her elbows in dough.

“Oh yes, I cannot wait to get away!” I played along as I walked out of our apartment, shutting the door slowly.

The air was cool and felt amazing after sitting inside with Christa baking. It was like a fucking sauna in there. She had spent the last two days cooking non-stop for Thanksgiving tomorrow. This year we were celebrating alone as newlyweds. She was dead-set on making sure I knew she could take care of me. 

As if I haven’t been living with her for two years. 

Flying down the apartment building stairs I began my walk to the store. It was a very cool, but not cold, November day and since the store was only two blocks away, I figured I’d walk. 

The Food Kitty, which was probably a rip-off of Food Lion, was run by a friend of mine, so I made a point to visit often. It helped he owned a grocery store. 

“Gerard! My favorite newlywed!” I had been in the store for thirty seconds and Alec had already had me wrapped in a bone-crushing hug. How the skinny freak he was could be so strong was beyond me. 

“The only newlywed you know.” I choke out. 

Letting me go he waved his hand at me and I laughed at how it amplified his usual gay by a thousand. 

“Doesn’t stop you from being my fffaaavvvoooorrrriiittte.” He sang as he skipped back behind the one and only register.

“I am here for eggs, milk and cheese. I don’t have time to socialize, Alec.” I half-lied.

“But we are having an amazing sale on tampons and condom. You can’t deny you need both. Unless she’s pregnant. Did you get her pregnant! OH MY GOD! YOU DID, DIDN’T YOU?! Congratulations! Oh gosh! Is it a boy or a girl? Wait! Don’t tell me! I want to be surprised! Oh I love babies! I can’t wait, this is-“ He was speaking eighty miles a second, just fangirling by himself. 

“Alecu! I am NOT having a baby!” I just about shouted at him, my face heating up. Turning an even darker shade when an elderly couple pointed and laughed and a little girl in aisle three asked her mom what ‘pregnant’ meant.

“Gerard, of course you aren’t, you’re male, honey. What are they teaching kids these days?” He looked at me with pity in his eyes. Did he seriously think I thought I could get pregnant?

Putting my head in my hands, I groaned. “Alec, I am older than you by like, five years. YOU tell ME what they are teaching in school. And I know I can’t get pregnant you don’t have to answer. I came here for milk, cheese and eggs. Thank-you.”

I turned and ran down the nearest aisle, almost falling over a sign that boasted of a sale on tampons. 

Nice one, Gerard.

Three minutes and twenty seconds later I was once again standing in front of a smirking Alec.

“Hmmm…. Let’s see. We have eggs.” Five minutes later the eggs were rung up. “And Milk!” Another five minutes. “Oh! And some cheese!” Fifteen minutes and three items later I walked out with a one- fingered salute to Alec

According to my watch I had only wasted twenty minutes. I had to get home.

“Imma go to the park.” I mumbled to myself before realizing the milk might spoil if I stay too long and since tomorrow was Thanksgiving I couldn’t got then either. “Fine then, on Friday then.” I muttered to myself angrily.

The park was only one block over from our apartment. 

This town is full of convenient stuff, huh? 

The walk back home was full for curses and pros of moving to this new town.

 

~*Time * Lapse * Because * I * Can*~ 

“Gerard? Hey, handsome, wake up! I have a question for ya, babes.”  
I don’t wanna get up.

“Dun wanna up. I no wake.”

“But. I. Won’t. Kiss. A. Man. With. Stinky. Breath.” Every pause was filled with her kissing and biting my neck. “Get up baby, and maybe we can have some food and maybe break in the new comforter I bought the other day, yes?

“Mmhmm.” I was awake now.

“Good. Let’s eat. I let you sleep in till noon. Go take a shower, get all nice smelling, and then we will eat. Then I can show you the clothes I got from Victoria Secret. I have a feeling you’ll like the blue one.”

She sat at the end of the bed as I got up and slapped my ass as I walked past her into the bathroom. 

Won’t this be fun?

~* I * Know * You * Pervs * Wanted * To * Read * About * His * Shower * But * Plot * Must * Move * On *~

“Christa, that was amazing! I am sure I just gained a billion pounds. You need to stoop cooking so well. I might never be able to eat anyone else’s cooking ever again.” I told her only half joking, but loving the giggle it pulled from her pink lips. 

“Wanna work it off?” She giggled once more as she straddled my hips on the chair I was in.

“Hell yeah.” I answered. 

We were in the bedroom, my shirt off, her bra half-way unhooked when the answering machine squawked at us. We had turned off the phones forgetting to also turn the machine on mute.

“Chris! Mom is in an ambulance and I am driving to the hospital now. She might die, please. I need you there, sis. She needs you there. I gotta go, I need you.”

Christa’s twin’s voice spoke brokenly, crying softly into the phone.

“Go, Chris. Lena needs you, your family needs you. They take priority. Now, go!” I didn’t want to let her up, but if it was my mom I wouldn’t be looking at Christa for permission. I would be out the door, topless. 

She slipped her clothes back on as I fixed her hair, grabbed her purse and keys as she hurriedly got her shoes on. Kissing her quickly I watched as she practically jumped the stairwell. Running to the car she blew me a kiss before tearing down the street. Breaking about every rule to the road. 

I wished I could go with her, but her mom threatened to kill herself if she saw me again. 

And since she was already in trouble, landing herself in the E.R, I came to the conclusion that right now would not be the best time to see if she was telling the truth. 

Too worried over a woman who never liked me and also for Christa, I couldn’t take standing her any longer. 

Pulling on my shirt again and some socks, shoes, and sunglasses I grabbed my keys and headed to the park.


	2. That's Right

~* To * The * Park*~

Following the little foot path into the forest that I had discovered a few days prior, I walked until the yells and cried of the children couldn’t be heard. At this point I had left the trail behind, but it didn’t matter as I was now in what seemed to be a small clearing. 

Leaves covered most of it, but from what I could see of the ground underneath, it was green and soft-looking.

So….. lay-on-able.

And that’s exactly what I did Resting my head on my arms, which were folded behind my head, crossed my ankles and closed my eyes to the sun, placing my sunglasses beside me.

I drifted in and out of light sleep, enjoying the warm day and sun on my body.

“Gee, baby, is that you?”

No. Please, not again. I thought I left the voices and hallucinations behind. I don’t have the strength to do this again. 

Shaking myhead I tried to loe the voice, closing my eyes tighter and trying to hold back the whimper that threatened to escape my lips.

“No. You’re not real. No, no, no, no! Not again. You are not real. I won’t go through this again. No.”

“Gee, look at me.”

“No, I can’t handle this again.” The words just fell out of my mouth without my permission. Along with a few cuss word following some tears. 

“I’m not real? Then how can I do this?” And what felt like Frankie’s lips were on mine and they felt so real and by body sent a silent ‘fuck you’ to my brain and I was kissing back. 

“Frankie, Frankie, Frankie. Please, stop. You aren’t real. You’re dead.” My words hurt and they and my body were at war. I was kissing him harder and pulling hi onto my body, yet trying to get myself to remember that the phantom I was kissing wasn’t real.

Even the laugh my mumbling earned sounded so real.

“Gee, open your eyes. Feel me. Tell me I’m not really alive. I AM alive, Gee. I’m real.”

The voice of the, man I loved forced me to. There, in front of my face, was the most realistic of my Frank-hallucinations I had yet to have.

“I forgot how beautiful he was.” The tears were still running into my hair due to my position, but my lips pulled up into a smile. My hand came up from where I had it twisted in his shirt to run over his face. The curve of his eye, the scar behind his ear that I had almost forgotten.

He even smelled like my Frank.

But my Frank died in war. My beautiful Frankie.

“I miss you, you know. I miss you a lot. I still love you with all my heart. I-I wanted to get married. I had picked out a ring when you said you were coming home. And Frank never got to se it. I almost bought him the puppy that the next door neighbor’s dog gave birth to. An adorable puppy that was all black with white fur on his chest. I was going to name him Penguin. Frank would have gotten a kick out of that. We used to joke about getting a penguin. We both knew h liked dogs better. You look just like him. But I know you are just a figment of my imagination nothing could be a utterly gorgeous as my Frankie.” I just babbled to hallucination-Frankie. Switching tenses when I realized I was treating him as if he was actually Frank. 

“Gerard Fucking Way. What do I have to do to make you understand? I am real, and I will never leave you again.” His eyes were slightly sad and I felt bad knowing I put it there. Once more his hands gripped my face gently and kissed me. Not so gently this time. 

Teeth clash and I’m sure my lip is bleeding.

But it hit me.  
It’s Frank. MY Frank.

And he is in my arms and-

Oh God.

“Frankie!” His name was more of a moan but I could feel his smirk on my neck, the place he had just bitten.

“Now do you believe I am real? Could a hallucination make you this hard?” He ground his hips into mine, causing delicious friction. “Make you bleed? Make you scream out my name? Tell me, Gee. Can they?”

“No.” It came out a high-pitched whine, because he was straddling me, pinning both of my hands above my head with one hand and ravaging my mouth. 

“Frankie, I-I thought,” I fought to breathe through my panting. “You were dead!”

“I told you our love keeps me alive. I told you forever. I promised. And I always keep my promises.” Forehead against mine, we struggled to get our breathing leveled out. 

“But the letter said….. and I waited….. And Frank…. Oh God, Frank, I’m married.”

“What!?”

Suddenly he is off my body, making me feel cold; I automatically sit up and try to reach for him. I have been too long without him, I NEED him close to me. 

“Gee, you said you would wait forever. I waited forever for you, Gee. What happened?” His voice held no anger, just hurt, sadness and the feeling of hopelessness.

“I got the letter of your death. Things happened. I got better. I waited another year before I touched anyone. I…. I didn’t want to believe you were dead. Then I thought you would want me to be happy, right? Christa had been there through the whole thing. She made me normal again. And we got married.” The short story with blanks to not make Frank feel bad.

“Gee,” He warned. “I know when you are leaving stuff out.”

I found myself shaking my head ‘no’, but it all came slipping out. 

~ ~ flashback ~ ~ 

Dear Gerard Arthur Way,

 

We are writing this to inform you that your soldier, Frank Iero, will not be coming home. The plane he was in coming back to the states was shot down. There were no survivors. The wreckage was found and his flag and belongings are being sent to you. We are extremely sorry for your loss. He was a good-hearted and honest man, and a good friend to me. He has all our love and respects.

Sincerely,  
Colonel Mustang,  
2017/03/04

The funeral is to be held on March 5 2017/05/03

~ ~ ~ ~

Frank….. was dead? No, no, no. He promised to live! This can’t be happening to me. This isn’t real. My Frankie-love can’t die. He… He can’t. I can’t handle this….. I love you Frank.

~ ~ ~

“Frank Anthony Iero Jr. was an amazing man. He served his country well and will be missed greatly. He is loved by so many because of just who he is.

“He will forever remain in our hearts as we fondly remember his giggle, his hugs, the short jokes we made. The way he mad sure you knew he loved you, and that mischievous glint in his eyes. Frank was an amazing person and there is not one person in this room that will not miss him with all of their hearts. But you know he would not want you to cry. As I am sure he is watching us from heaven.” The guy with the bible spoke words that were supposed to be comforting. But every word was like a knife to my heart.

His giggle, his smile, his eyes, his arms wrapped around me, his everything. I would never see it or have it again. He was gone. And I still loved him.

~ ~ ~ ~ 

“I went into major depression.” I pushed on. “On meds that didn’t work, to keep the hallusinations at bay. Medicine to keep my brains in my head and not splattered on the wall.” Taking a deep breath I continued.

“I don’t know where I went, what dark trench of my mind I went to, but I stopped responding to any kind of stimulus for almost a year. I didn’t talk, I barely ate, even coffee couldn’t make me happy. I don’t remember much. Just floating conversationd, people holding me as I cried, being begged at to eat.

“Almost all of them involved Christa. At first, for her, it was just being nice. A new neighbor had to be nice. Plus she is a therapist so she wanted to help. Then after I slowly started making progress, answering questions when lucid, eating more, we became friends of the awkward sort. She respected that I wouldn’t touch anyone.

“Because, touching people felt like cheating on you. I didn’t want to make you sad, wanted to imagine you smiling forever.” I tried to read Frank’s expression from where I sat with my knees up to my chin, arms wrapped around my legs, “After a year I was okay with holding Mikey’s hand again. I could hug as long as they didn’t hold too tight and I initiated it.” I didn’t notice I was sobbing until Frank wrapped his arms around my shaking body. Somewhere I found the strength to continue.

“She stayed by my side as I would ramble on for hours. About you, the world, the grass, cups, penguins, why I love air, everything, for weeks on end before I could hold and pull real sentences out of the shit in my head. 

“And soon I was able to hold a schedule, hold a conversation, and coffee was the orgasmic shit it was before. Somewhere around there I realized how pretty Christa was and how beautiful she was on the inside. And three years of dating later, we got married, we have been married for three months.”

At this point all coherency was lost.

“I’m sorry. And Frank….. I….and cheated.” I didn’t even know what I was trying to get out.

“No, I’m sorry, Gee. I am really glad you found happiness. I wan you to always be happy. I am just insanely jealous. And I still love you. Maybe more than before I went to war. You never really realize how much someone means to you til you are forced away from them for a long time. I am sorry I left you for so long. The plane crashed in Canyenia. I woke up not knowing who I was, where I was, or what I was doing there. I was taken in by this woman named Jamia who let me live with her and her wife. They helped me cope as I slowly got my memories back. They both could tell the future and spoke six different languages.”

He stopped to grin down at me.

“I can now cuss in six different languages. Anyway, they told me the man who was in my dreams was the key to my heart and I must follow my memories back to you. So about five months ago I finally remembered everything. I had to find a way to the States. I had a giant panic attack before they found me and explained THEIR secret. I had been working at their store for those three years, because the guy before me quit when he found out the owner was lesbian and couldn’t get into her pants. 

“Well, I worked for my stay. Turns out they had been saving what I would have made, my paychecks if you will, in a bank account so I could have it when I figured out my past. So Lyn-z, Jamia’s wife, sent me off with about 50,000 dollars. Only 30,000 was what I actually made in paychecks. But I took a flight to JFK, and then Jersey. It helped that I still had my military ID and had contacted Mustang. Well, I turned up at your mother’s driveway about a week ago.”

“So that is how you have my address?”

His face heated up and he looked embarrassed. 

“Yes and no.”

I raised an eyebrow at him as I settled deeper into his chest. 

“I….uh… your mom sends he love, a card, and twenty bucks.” He handed the wrinkled card and twenty.

“You went through her mail to hopefully find my address?” I tried my hardest not to laugh.

“Yeah…” His voice was almost a whisper and it made me burst out laughing. 

And then we were both laughing beside each other, out of breath, I didn’t resist when he brought back onto his lap, our chests touching, holding me close.

Next thing either of us know his mouth is on mine, dominating in a way I had forgotten. Making me moan into his mouth and bite his lip.

I ran my fingers through his oh-so-familiar hair that had grown back down to his shoulders from the cut he was forced to have in the army, as he ran his hands up and down my sides before digging his nails into my skin.

“Frankie, oh God.” How he had remembered the exact place to dig his nails into, or the places on my neck he was now sucking on, I have no idea. 

He’s not the only one who remembers stuff like that. 

Tightening my hands into fists, grabbing onto his hair nearest his scalp, I yanked. 

“Gee, of fuck, baby, oh God.”

Putting his hands on both of my shoulders he pushed down until my back hit the leaves of the clearing we were laying in with a crunch. A few landed on my face but he brushed them away impatiently. 

Straddling my hips once again, and grinding down harshly, the way we both wanted – no, needed. 

“Gerard? What about Christa? I love you, but I-“ He had to stop as my hips bucked up onto his, missing the fricton and cutting off the air needed to actually complete a few thoughts. “I don’t want to make you feel guilty.”

Suddenly I was angry. Did he think I didn’t know what I wanted? Yes, I love Christa, but not as much as I loved – love – Frank.

Grabbing his face to bring it down to mine I tried to talk to him, but it came out more of a growl. 

“Frank, do you think I don’t know what I want? And not know myself well enough to know exactly what I will feel afterwards? I want you in me, right now. I haven’t had anything in my in years. Frank, I want you, and I love you. Now shut the fuck up and do what we both want!”

His smirk was answer enough to know he would do it gladly, Christa didn’t matter.

And I couldn’t find it in me to care. And the guilt would be slow to come, if at all.

My soldier was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some people thought Christa was Frank as a girl because he had a sex change. I hope this clears things up. And you guys are just too amazing for words.
> 
> Third part should be up by tonight. 
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance


	3. Tell Me All Good Girls Go To Heaven

"Frank, I don’t know what to do anymore! I am cheating on both of you. I love you both so much. And why can’t I have both of you? No. I don’t deserve either of you. And Christa is in the dark. At the hospital with her dying mom. Her mom was right. I am just a waste of time. No one needs me, I am just going to drag everyone to Hell. I am not worth it, Frank. Oh God, Christa….” I knew the guilt would come, eat me alive, show me sides of myself I tried to hide. I didn’t know it would make me breakdown and soak Frank’s shirt with tears of my own pity-party. “Frank, you deserve so much more than me, so much better. You and Christa should get together. You both are amazing and don’t deserve to be cheated on. Christa is beautiful and you are perfect and… and… and… and.”

“Gerard! I don’t want Christa. I love and want YOU. I want you to be happy. I should leave then? You obviously regret these two weeks we have been together, I shouldn’t have pressured you into having sex. I’m sorry, Gee.” I felt his body shift to get up.

“NO!” My head shot up from where it had been on his shoulder, knocking his head back as his nose had been buried in my hair. “ I don’t regret it! I will never! I feel guilty, not because I regret it, but because I don’t.”

I almost laughed at his expression of complete confusion.

“I feel regret, despite the fact that I have a beautiful wife in which makes this amazing thing called kissing you cheating. I Do love Christa, Frank. I don’t understand how, but I love you both.”

“Then who do you love more?”

“It isn’t like that. But you,” I bumped our noses together. “Always you.”

“Then run away with me. Come on, it will be easy. Please, just run away with me.” His pleading eyes were unfair. I had to struggle to breathe let alone remember why I should say no to the gorgeous creature in front of me.

“Frank. I love both of you, don’t you understand? I can’t leave Christa. I just want you both.” I was getting fed up with my reiterating of those words. Frank must hate them.

“I understand. I don’t like sharing you, I am just jealous as hell, but I understand. And I will love you always, okay?” I could hear both the truth and the hurt in the words that passed his lips.

But also the love.

I couldn’t hold it in, we were already in perfect position. Frank’s back on the headboard, me with knees on either side of his hips, his face inches from mine. I brought our mouths together harshly.

If it hurt him he didn’t complain. He just took control, as usual, pulling on my bottom lip as he somehow maneuvered us to where I was lying on my back and him lying on top of me.

~ ~ Sex Scene, You Don't Have To Read. Plot Goes On.~ ~

"Gee, I love you."

"You know I love you." My reponse was automatic.

"Mmmhhhmmm." His... whatever he was going to say was stopped my my frantic kissing. I just wanted him. I don't think I will ever stop wanting him, I know I will never stop wanting him.

Frank's hands were a little cold as they pushed themselves up into my shirt, or maybe my skin was too hot.

My fingers found their way to his jeans zipper, grabbing him through his jeans as he bucked into my hand.

"Gee, are you sure? I don't wanna-" Grabbing again at him through his jeans and this time also pulling on his hair had him forgetting that he was asking me anything.

"Are you saying you don't want to fuck me? Is that where this is going? Am I going to have to stay here, hard and wanting you, when you leave? Am I going to have to imagine you teasing me and the way your cock would feel forcing itself down my throat? The way you would enter me slowly but fuck me into the mattress? The way you would suck on my neck trying to refrain from leaving marks. Because you like to challenge yourself." Sucking on his neck, definitly leaving marks and just ghosting my lips over the skin on his shoulder I felt him shutter in want. I was going to get my way, even if I had to resort to playing on the low blows. Literally. "You don't want me on my knees at your feet, begging you to just use me."

I was getting to him and I could definitely tell. And I played my hands around him, trying not to smirk with my smugness. I meant all of it. Most of my questions weren't questions, though. I knew exactly what to say and do.

And I didn't hesitate to do so.

Sadly leaving the warmth of laying underneath Frank I slid to my knees on the floor, pulling his legs down with me, untill he was sitting at the edge of the bed, my face rubbing at his clothed erection, bathing in the noises he was making.

"Gee, please, stop teasing. Please."

He was trying to hold back, clenching onto the comforter with white knuckles. Trying not to force me down on his now uncovered cock, as I just licked around it, and light almost-not-there flicks with my tounge. Taking the time to unzip my jeans and take them off while I just dared him to move his hips with my eyes. A quick there and back, teasing the fuck out of him. Make him desprite enough to not think. Just, do.

"Make me." He stared down at me, trying to decided wether I was being flirtatious or actually asking him to fuck my mouth.

I took the top into my mouth and just held it lightly on my tounge, opening my mouth, a width that would suffice at first. I wanted to feel the strech, needed it.

And he took it, shoving his hips forward and keeping his hand on my head to keep it in place.

I couldn't control the moans that tried to escape past the blockage in my throat, but he felt them, I am sure.

"Gee, oh, you take it so well, so pretty. Your mouth around me. You should see."

I pulled off when the warning signs of his orgasm were clear.

Groaning he tried to push me back down, but I backed my head of farther.

"Do you want to fuck me or not?" I questioned as I crawled my way up him, my boxers rubbing against him.

"Too much clothes." Was all he was able to gasp out.

I agreed whole-heartedly.

* Frank’s P.O.V*

‘Didn’t he understand? She is pulling us apart. Gerard loved me more anyway. There had to be a way to make this beautiful man, mine and mine only.

But I don’t want to see him crying and or hurt. If he just ups and leaves her it would probably result in him going into major depression. Again. This time because of guilt.’

My hands found a familiar rhythm running through his short black hair, remembering how much he used to like that. And if the purring noises he is now making are any indications, he still does.

‘There has to be a way to get rid of the bitch without figurative blood on my hands.

Yes, Yes, there was. How had I forgotten, the little fucker owned me one anyway. And I know he would do anything for his-

“Frankie? Are you okay? Why are you smiling like an idiot?”

* Gerard P.O.V *

“Frankie? Are you okay? Why are you smiling like an idiot?” I wasn’t sure if it was creepy or cute.

“I have a beautiful man lying naked next to me, and there is this fair coming in a few days that I intend to take him and his wife with me.”

“That warrants smiling like and idiot?”

“Only if he says yes.” He paused, smile widening if possible. “And doesn’t mind his brother tagging along.”

As if I could refuse him. And FUCK YEAH! Mikeyway!

* Mystery Person P.O.V *

Hey Little Fucker,

It’s Frank, again. So I have a job for you. In two days I need you in Oswaline, Virginia. One to kill, two to wound, look as if you tried to kill but missed. The red-head driving is the one to kill. By name, Christa Lovers Way. The black haired male in the passenger seat shoot twice in non-vital areas. And shoot the male in the back seat once. That will be me. If you shoot me somewhere vital I will haunt you for the rest of your life. Call me for extra details. You know how.

Our Way In Life Is Good,  
Frank ie.

Oh, this will be fun. Been waiting forever to kill that bitch. Frank’s back from the dead. That’s cool. Missed that short shit. I couldn’t wait to feel the trigger go down and know a person’s going to die.

Nothing like it.

* Gerard*

“Christa, please come with us! It is just for the day, come on, we can ride the Ferris wheel and kiss at the top. I KNOW that is number 23 on your to-do-with-husband list. I helped you make it.” Christa being at the hospital still, I was stuck trying to convince her via phone.

“It won’t be the same without you. And I don’t wanna kiss Anthony at the top of the Ferris wheel. Or God forbid…. Alec.” It got the reaction planned. “Don’t laugh at me! I am completely serious.” Pause. “Okay, no, I wouldn’t kiss Anthony or Alec, but still, please?”

I had taken Frank up in his offer to go to the fair. Only after he promised to ride the Bezerker with me three times in a row.

“Yay! Can you be here at twelve? We could make it there by two.” nod. “Alright, by Chris! Love ya, baby!” I hung up and looked over at Frank who looked really pleased with himself. It was nice to know he understood my need for both of them, even taking Christa to the fair with us. Showing he could get along with her.

“You won’t kiss me?” He fake pouted, walking up to me where I stood in the kitchen.

“I said I wouldn’t kiss ‘Anthony.’” I clarified.

“But I am Anthony.”

“It’s a code name, when I kiss you, I am kissing Frank Iero, not Anthony Combs.”

“So you WOULD kiss me?”

I bent down a little to kiss him for a little but, pulling back breathless.

“Nope. I wouldn’t ever kiss you.” I tried to make it sound joking but I was too out of breath.

“Yeah.”

~ * Time Skip Till 12:30 pm ~ ~

* Frank P.O.V*

“You must be Anthony. I am Christa, Gerard’s wife.” She sent a soft smile to Gerard and the love in her whole expression was obvious.

I hated it. I hated her. I knew it was unfair, but I wanted Gee to be mine. And only mine. Not a part of him belonging to an obviously beautiful and kind woman.

“I have heard all about you. I’m afraid Gerard’s words didn’t do your beauty justice.” Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gerard’s face go red and proud all at once.

“Oh stop it.” She did the air swatting thing. “Let’s go down to the car, we can finish talking there.” As we walked down the stairs to the parking lot she started again. “So, Anthony, how did you meet Gerard? I feel so out of the loop. I have been in the hospital with my mom.” As predicted she hopped into the drivers seat, Gerard in the passenger. Leaving me to the back seat of the Buick.

“I was down at the park late Thanksgiving day, walking down by the woods and I heard rustling and then a fall. And there was no one on the trail. My baby-sitting instincts kicked in and I ran into the woods to see if it was a child who had gotten lost. Well, accidentally slammed into Gerard, knocking us both down. And we just talked, silly little meeting really.” I laughed along with Christa and Gee who was blushing like a fucking anime.

“Thank-you for inviting us to go to the fair with you. I know I’m driving, but thank you anyway.”

I smiled. “Anytime. My company hands out free tickets every time the fair comes along. My two best friends are going to be busy for the next week and a half. They gave me their extra tickets when I mentioned you guys. Ray is taking his new wife on their honeymoon and Bob is getting a divorce. Ha! I didn’t see the irony until now. That is funny in a sick way.”

“In an ironic sort of way, yeah, I guess.” Gee’s mouth was curling up on the one side like it usually does when he doesn’t know whether to frown or smile.

“So, what are going to do first when we get there? Anything you guys feel ya HAVE to do?” Smiling like she knows exactly what Gerard wants to do. To be fair, she probably does.

“Anthony promised to go on the Bezerker with me three times in a row!” Gerard practically shook the car with his happy spasm-thing. “ And I promised you a very romantic kiss at the top of the Fe-”

* Gerard P.O.V*

“And I promised you a very romantic kiss at the top of the Fe-”

My sentence was stop short.

We were rounding the corner, the street full of people, but no cars when everything turned into a blur. Christa’s face seemed to implode, the blood splattering everywhere like a cheap horror flick.

It made her hair look pale and her already fair skin even more so.

I covered my hand as it had been reaching out to touch her face.

The screaming, I don’t know where it is coming from, but it hurts. And My shoulder is bleeding down my arm and my hip is on fire and nothing is clear except the slow motion picture of Christa’s face perfect then gruesome. Over and over before the darkness took over.

*~ Time Lapse*~

*Frank P.O.V*

Beep…. Beep…. Beep…………. Beee….. Beep.

It was all we could hear out in the hallway in front of Gee’s hospital room.

“Is he alive? Will he be okay? That’s my brother! Let me see him! Gee?! Are you okay? Can you hear me?”

“Sir, please, please calm down. He will do fine. No visitors right now.”

“Who did this to him? Who hurt my brother? WHAT BASTARD DID THIS??”

“Sir, please. We don’t want to sedate you. Can you just-”

“Mikes, just sit by me. If they have me fixed up, they can handle, Gee, okay? Come on, calm down. If Gee woke up right now he would flip shit if he saw you flipping shit and we really do not need both Ways flipping shit.”

“Someone hurt him, Frank. Someone dared to touch my brother! I will kill the bastard!”

“It was a mass shooting. They shot twenty-two people. I am sure the police have found him already. The police will find their killers. Just be glad Gee is alive. That is all we know. Until Christa gets out of surgery, pray for her, too.” We both know Mikey shot the hell out of her and Christa’s not coming back. But appearances are really everything. And even though Mikey pulled the trigger, he really is a great actor, and such a great brother I am pretty sure he isn’t acting about 97% of what we just did. Bowing his head with me to pray though, the fakest thing we have done all day.

“Frank, what if he doesn’t come through? I can’t lose him! I…” Taking a hold of my shirt and breaking up our little praying time he proceeded to cry/fake cry and the predicament we were in. Just like that every girl nurse in the fucking hospital was swooning over him.

The little fucker knows exactly what he is doing, too.

But not all of it was a lie. Both Mikey and I wanted Gerard out of here and safe at home.

~A Year, Some Therapy, A Puppy and A House Bought Together Later.~

“Gerard Arthur Way, will you do me the honor of being my husband?”

The words fell off my tongue easily and we are not going into detail about how the reason why is because I had planned all my words in advanced. Practicing in front of the mirror for months before this.

"Yes." The tears in his eyes threatened to overflow, happy smile lighting up his face beautifully. He placed a hand on my cheek.

Penguin circling around us happily and headbutting Gerard's leg, not used to being ignored by his master, expecially when one was on one knee.

"On one condition, though."

"What?" I didn't know wether to be scared or not, I mean he already said yes but... What if I couldn't give him what he wanted?

"You love me forever. And run away with me, anytime I want."

"I swear I will love you forever and after. And you can run away with me, anytime you want."

"Then, yes." He pulled me up to my full height and the kiss was slow and sweet, tasting of Gerard and the coffee he loved so much.

"Forever."

~ 2 Year Time Lapse With Some Months And Days In There.~

*Third Person P.O.V*

“Frankie! Where did you put the chop-sticks? And Mikey get your hand out of the cookie jar! You aren’t five! Seriously!”

“Top drawer of the hutch in the dining room, Gee.”

“Thanks, love. AND MICHEAL FUCKING WAY WHAT DID I SAY? YOU HAVE CRUMBS AROUND YOUR MOUTH YOU CAN”T EVEN SAY YOU DIDN”T EAT ANY!!!!”

Frank, coming up behind Gerard, wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and smiled.

"It will be fine, Gee."

"But I baked those cookies for Dylan." You could tell he was trying not to whine.

"She isn't coming for a few days, let him eat it."

"What if she doesn't like us?"

"Cookies are not going to make her like you if she doesn't like your personality. Beside, you already know she likes you."

"Yeah, but we are adopting a child and I want to be a good mommy and I want her to like me."

"You're overthinking this, man. Loosen up, I only had five."

"FIVE?? MIKEY!! Why-"

"I was kidding. Geez. They were great though, I would like you just for your cooking skills."

"Mikey you are not helping this."

"Okay."

"Calm down and let's go watch a zombie movie, okay Gee?"

"Right."

* * *

And OF COURSE Dylan loved her new daddys. And Everything was happy. No one knew how Mikey was so rich when he didn't even have a job.

But that is a story for another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I AM SUCH A LIAR!! OH MY GOODY GOODNESS I AM SOO SORRY! I AM NOT USUALLY A LOSER BUTTFACE MEANIE HEAD LOSER!!! I promised this by the eleventh! 
> 
> I am so sorry for minds who were mentally scarred by my sucky writing. And serious sorries to the people who attempted to brave through my first written sex scene.
> 
> I love you guys so much. You are so awesome.
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance

**Author's Note:**

> This is part one of three :) updates should all be up by the eleventh.
> 
> Love,  
> RedRomRomance


End file.
